Reuniting
Overview There is a new girl coming into OCD, everyone is wondering who it is. When she arrives, everyone is suprised, she isn't as normal as everyone thought. Transcript AT SCHOOL, 6:00 Savannah: Seriously, how many new girls are coming to OCD..? Angelina: I dunno, probably more than we can count. Geneveive: Who knows, maybe they will be like us. We would ask them to be in our clique. Samantha: That might work. Lina: But, rememeber when we failed to get Naomi in our clique? Genny: True. Savvy: Well, why don't we try again, she is coming today. Samantha: Just a question, why are we here at 6:00 again? Lina: Because Savvy told us to meet here... Samantha: Oh, right. Savvy: Why don't we just wait until the bell rings. All: Sure. ---- AT SCHOOL, 8:20 Savvy: Well, the new girl should be here any minute. Lina: How do you know that she will, do you even know what she looks like? Savvy: The office told me. Anyways, I know that she is a brown cat with green eyes. Genny: Hm, OH! There she is! Savvy: Why don't we greet her, girls? Samantha: Yes ma'am! *they all walk up too the new girl New Girl: Um..hi? Savvy: Hi! You must be the new girl. New Girl: Yeah...I am. Samantha: Savvy! You said her eyes were green! They look teal! Savvy: Wha- teal? New Girl: Is that a problem that my eyes are teal? Lina: No...I guess it's just odd... New Girl: Well, *shrug* you could say I am very odd, as I am supposed to be in 8th grade. But my IQ is very high. Genny: So, why don't you hang out with us for a while? New Girl: Um...sure... ---- AT THE LOCKERS Brooklyn: So, I heard there is a new girl. Naomi: What? Brooke: Yeah. Someone told me she was a brown cat. Naomi: Brown...cat...she might be... Savvy: Oh look, isn't it little Brooky and her little sidekick Naomi. New Girl: N..naomi? Naomi: Huh? New Girl: Naomi! Remember me? Naomi: That voice...CHILLY? Chilly: Naomi! I haven't seen you in years! Naomi: Same! Savvy: Chilly, you're friend has changed. She is stupid and is very rude. Especially to us. She is rude because she was blinded. Naomi: Shut up! Chilly: Blinded? Naomi: Yeah, and it was all Addie's fault! Chilly: Who's Addie? Naomi: I'll tell you later. Genny: Chilly, don't listen to whatever Naomi says. Samantha: Yeah...what Genny said. Chilly: You know what, you guys are jerks. I'm going with Naomi. Savvy: Huh? What? Naomi: Lets go, Chilly. *Chilly, Naomi, and Brooke walk away Lina: Great job guys, we lost another chance. Genny: And it was your fault! Lina: What did I do? Nothing exept for being nice! Samantha: True. Savvy: Okay, lets just go. We can just not be nice too her and tell her she musn't mess with us. ---- Brooke: So, what shall we do before the bell? Naomi: I dunno, maybe I should introduce her to my other friends. Brooke: You go do that, I need to meet up with Rach and Alicia. Chilly: Okay. Naomi: But first, shouldn't I introduce you to her? Brooke: Sure. Naomi: Okay. Chilly, this is Brooklyn, Brooke, this is Chilly. Chilly: H-hi. Brooke: Nice too meet you! Naomi: Don't mind Chilly when she's shy, she is outgoing once you get too know her better. Brooke: Okay, but I really gotta go. Naomi: Okay, see you later! *Brooke runs off Chilly: So...where are your other friends? Naomi: I'm sure we can find them so- oh there they are! Chilly: How did you find them when you're blind? Naomi: Smell. *they walk up too Fashion 5 Cecy: Hi Naomi! Oh, who is this new friend you have here? Naomi: She was my childhood friend. Kat: Whats her name? Naomi: I'll get to that later. But she will have too meet you one by one, because she is a bit shy when she meets people. Addie: Another shy person? Geez. Naomi: Addie, shut it! Addie: Fine.. Naomi: Perry? You come here first. Perry: ..Okay.. Naomi: *whispering* I'm sure you'll like Perry, she is kind of shy like you. Chilly: Okay. ---- Naomi: So, Perry. This is Chilly, my childhood friend. Perry: Uh...hi! Chilly: N-n-nice to meet you... Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes